The invention relates to a heating element for textiles, which comprises a plane textile element and, combined with this, metallic conductors, which can be connected to a source of electric power and which oppose the electrical current flowing through them with a heat-producing resistance.
This heating element is suitable for articles of clothing as well as for covers of upholstered seats. It can, however, also be used for other purposes, for example in conjunction with electric blankets.
Textile-elastic heating elements, which do not wear out and which are firmly combined with plane textile formations, are known. For instance, the German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 2,919,819 and 3,172,247 describe an electroless, wet-chemical metallization of plane textile formations, so that these become electrically heatable. Such heating elements are not sensitive to crushing and bending actions occurring in practical use. With sensitive textiles, especially textiles with a nap such as pile materials or soft and hairy materials and the like, which are produced by napping, a wet-chemical treatment of the above described nature cannot be carried out, because the wet-chemical treatment in the full bath would also metallize the pile of pile materials. Through this, the nap or pile becomes discolored and also can no longer be insulated.